A power switch with high make-break capacity generally takes the spring energy as driving force by using manual operating device to compress the spring, so as to meet all the high standard technical requirements. If takes general electromagnetic energy as a powerplant of the switch, due to the insufficient explosive force produced by the electromagnetic energy and the affect of residual magnetism (magnetic hysteresis), it can not meet the technical requirement of high speed make-break capacity, thereby bringing some defects to be resolved, such as the contact junction easy to be burnt by electric arc, big power consumption, producing a lot of heat and producing noise when working. Meanwhile, the power switch which is usually applied in power distribution network has big switching current, thus, when fault current appears, it is very dangerous to operate the switch by hand. The best way to use it safely is uses a remote control or automatic system to control. At present, converting the manual operating device of circuit breaker into remote control or automatic system control is complex and high cost, thus it is hard to be applied to remote control or automatic system equipment.
Additionally, general electric engineering equipment usually uses an extra mechanical interlocking device as interactive safety insurance, but these mechanical interlocking devices have huge volume and complex circuit.